


Trace

by naegiriko



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Medical Jargon, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: It's Lea's turn, and Shaun can't wait.





	Trace

**Author's Note:**

> It's not totally necessary to read Tug before, but there's one line you won't understand if you don't. Hope you like it!

The dim light of the TV flickers in Lea’s living room, tracing the soft features of Shaun’s face in streams of glowing cyan. Lea is beginning to feel the first strands of drowsiness wrap around her. Too many meetings, too much notetaking, too many phone calls, and not enough of this: curling up on the couch with Shaun, folded into his arms like a stuffed animal while she catches up with her favorite show.

And okay, it’s definitely Top Chef. Fortunately, Shaun loves her enough to sacrifice one night a week for it.

Shaun’s starting to be distracting, though. Lea can’t tell if he’s trying to tease her or just moving his hands around, but twice now his hands have drifted across her breasts on their way to wrap around her shoulders.

He also smells amazing, fresh out of the shower he smells clean and boyish like Irish Spring, but underneath it lies the cologne he put on in the morning that makes him smell sharp and handsome.

And the fact that Lea feels like his eyes have been on her the whole episode, all the way from the low crease of her top to the curve of her honey brown legs, revealed by her old college t-shirt that stops inches below black panties.

“Do you want something, Shaun?” she grins up at him.

“You.”

Lea’s heart begins to race.

“And how’s that?”

Shaun kisses her and it’s feather light, enough to arouse her and enough to keep her waiting for more.

“I want you to take your clothes off, and then I want to bring you to orgasm. I don’t think it’s quite fair that you’ve done it to me so many times, and I’ve never done it to you.”

“Shaun, I don’t want you to rush into anything. I’m happy just making you feel good. Don’t feel like you owe me anything.”

“I know I don’t owe you anything, Lea,” Shaun says. “It’s as much for me as it is for you. I want to make you orgasm.”

Lea kisses him with urgency. Without meaning to, she moans into his mouth, keening as his hand reaches up the thin fabric of her shirt.

“Pull my hair, Shaun,” Lea begs. “Hard.”

And Shaun obeys. He grabs a fistful of Lea’s hair and tugs roughly, causing her to hold onto him even tighter.

Lea gets up off of the couch so Shaun can lift off her shirt. This is the first time he’s ever seen her naked, and Shaun is brimming with excitement and arousal, but something in his mind jitters with anxiety that it will be to much to taste and feel all at once.

“Hey, relax,” Lea coos as she slides her panties onto the cold wood floor. “We still don’t have to do this. We can stop at anytime.”

“Don’t want to,” Shaun exclaims.

His hands reach in front of him to find the swell of Lea’s ass and she whines, collapsing into Shaun’s lap.

“Does that sound mean you like it?” he asks.

“Yes,” Lea insists. “Touch me wherever you want, however you want.”

“Can I spank you?” Shaun asks.

“Yes please,” she giggles, shaking her ass playfully for him.

Shaun’s hand comes down hard to spank her.

“Ah! Shaun!”

The sting arouses her, not just the physical sensation of it, but the fact that Shaun’s in control. All she can think is _fuck me Shaun_ and she chants it in her mind as he spanks her again and again.

His fingers trace along her inner thighs as if he were tracing roads on a map, stopping abruptly at her center.

Shaun feels breathless and dizzy thinking about what’s coming next. It’s not a complete sense of panic, he’s seen vaginas before, in porn and in textbooks and in person, but this one is Lea’s and he wants to make her feel good so she’ll remember him forever.

He’s staring blankly at her bush when Lea asks, “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” he replies, and spreads her legs.

Immediately Shaun’s eyes flutter shut.

The arousal is immediate, she’s so perfect and so wet for him, his heart constricts in his chest thinking of Lea like this because of him, naked and spread out, glistening wet and begging for him to touch her.

He runs a finger along her wetness, intentionally spending a little longer on her clit.

 _Shaun, please,_ and Lea’s voice is breathy and desperate. He circles around her entrance with two fingers, entranced by the softness of it.

When Shaun’s fingers first enter her there’s a strange feeling--an uncomfortable pull against her walls--but then he removes them and slicks them with her wetness, and dear god when he slides them back in to the hilt she nearly screams from the sensation.

“Is it uncomfortable?” Shaun asks of Lea as if she were a patient. It’s charming, really, and the communication is refreshing and sexy. Too many times has Lea been with men who believe everything they do is perfect.

“No, Shaun, it feels amazing. Just make sure your fingers are wet enough.”

And then he starts moving them with a slow pace. He closes his eyes and tilts his head ever so slightly, and a tiny hum escapes from his lips. His focus is complete and thorough.

She feels his fingers curve up inside of her, gently at first, and then forcefully. Lea watches as his long fingers disappear in and out of her with wonder, but it’s hard to focus because Shaun has immediately found a place inside her that makes Lea curl her toes and her stomach tighten.

“Shaun, oh my god, Shaun, how are you already making me --”

Lea comes violently, pulsing again and again around Shaun’s fingers. She cries out and tears start to collect in her eyes. But Shaun doesn’t stop after her first orgasm. Lea gets no respite from the steady pounding in between her legs or the pleasure centering deep inside her core. She wants to cry out for him to stop, but she's never felt anything like it before, the heat and pressure beginning to solidify into another orgasm.

“The Grafenberg spot is right here,” Shaun instructs with his fingers deep inside Lea. “It contains Skene’s glands, a structure homologous to the prostate. Pressure on this area with two fingers is reported to make some women--”

Suddenly Lea unleashes several spurts of clear fluid, each spasm of her orgasm delivering sparks of pleasure throughout her body. She feels an instant relief of pressure that paints a white light behind her eyes and makes her legs tremble.

“Ejaculate,” finishes Shaun. He seems very pleased with himself, waving his soaking hand in little circles next to him.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry. I had no idea--I’m not sure I--I have never done that before. Did I get it on you?”

“No, you did not. It’s totally normal. The tissue around the Skene’s glands become engorged with blood, and the stimulation adds pressure to release fluid. It was very exciting. Also arousing.”

Shaun points to the obvious tent at the front of his khakis. “But next time I should lay down a towel.”

“That was freaking amazing,” Leah sighs. Her breasts jiggle ever so slightly as she flops back onto the couch.

“I had no idea you could do that.”

“I did. I have studied the female reproductive anatomy extensively.”

“Well, it clearly paid off.”

Lea takes a moment during the silence to admire Shaun. A pink flush has scampered its way across his body, starting with his cheeks and freckled shoulders and his chest. He looks perfect and very warm. He is alternating between making the most beautiful eyes at Lea and glancing at the dribbles of liquid on the couch.

“Kiss?” Shaun asks, but he stretches forward to do so before he can hear the response.

Now his bare chest is aligned with Lea’s. It would be so easy, Shaun thinks, to relax his weight on top of her and feel her breasts flush with his skin.

He revels in their shape and the way Lea’s neck smells. Push-pop summer school. The kiss is unusually languid, verging very closely on tongue kissing.

Shaun can feel the berry pink color of Lea’s lips and tastes the green apple he brought her this morning.

“Hey, Shaun?”

“Yes, Lea?”

“Do you want me to touch you? I mean, like, your erection?”

“No,” he responds contentedly. “I’d like to just lie here and listen to your heart beating. It’s one of my favorite sounds.”

Lea closes her eyes and drifts cards her hands through the richness of Shaun’s hair.

“Love you, Shaun.”

“And I as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um...tonight's episode wrecked me. Hopefully this is good therapy for other ppl too <3


End file.
